memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Columbia clipper
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the Jasminder Choudhury page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 20:57, 2009 July 11 Image copyright notices Please make sure you add copyright notices when you upload images. Keep in mind that there are some images from other sites you won't be allowed to upload here. If you aren't sure, check out how other images work, or just ask an administrator before you start uploading images. -- Captain MKB 03:42, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Sorry. For some reason I thought that all Star Trek material here would be included under one fair use license. I didn't even think of including the copyright information, which is just as well, since I didn't see the license given by the creator of those image files. --Columbia clipper 04:09, 25 July 2009 (UTC) George Dewey When was George Dewey mentioned in Star Trek? -- Captain MKB 03:57, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :The seems to have been named for him. (The other ship names of its class would suggest it, at least.) That's inference - if almost certainly true in the real world - but he's useful as an example for several missing ranks. If it's a problem, we can delete him. --Columbia clipper 04:04, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::Doing so now. -- Captain MKB 04:08, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::By the way, in the future, if you want to ask me something about a specific article, please ask your question on the article talk page. I'll see it just as soon, and the discussion will remain where it's obvious to everyone. Thanks. --Columbia clipper 04:16, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well, since there is not going to be a George Dewey article, I figured that would be a strange talk page to start -- so I asked you here. Sorry if participating in conversations is a problem, but it's part of what we do here. -- Captain MKB 04:19, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come off in an unfriendly manner. What I meant was that since the question was about the United States Military Forces page, it would have been best asked there, for easy reference for someone looking through the page history in the future. :::I don't mind conversing - we'd only have edit wars otherwise, right? ;-) - but I've had quite a bit of trouble digging through the histories of naval articles on wikipedia that have had their discussions take place on user pages instead of article talk pages. :::Truly, I meant what I said in the friendliest way possible. :-) --Columbia clipper 04:26, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :That's fine -- just trying to give you an introduction to the way we do things here -- some who are used to other wikis or coding might be unaware that other formatting choices or article validity might not apply here. -- Captain MKB 16:04, 25 July 2009 (UTC) --Columbia clipper 16:08, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Bolding Hi --just wanted to let you know that we'd prefer you use simplified code to bold words in articles. you can type commanding officer instead of creating an overcomplicated link. For example, your recent edits use a complicated code like [[commanding officer|'commanding officer']] and as you can see, this is much more complicated and therefore undesirable. -- Captain MKB 16:04, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :I think the non-wikitext editor is causing those. I wouldn't have coded that way intentionally. Hm.--Columbia clipper 16:08, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::I guess this is a technical issue then. I prefer a minimum of formatting in most cases, and I've never used any application for editing the text, so this seemed strange. I've gone ahead and reformatted it to keep the boldfacing, but not the added code. -- Captain MKB 16:18, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks. It looks like the extra formatting can be avoided by deleting the text in the lower box of the link editor in the non-wikitext editor, so this shouldn't be a problem anymore (for me, at least), unless I forget to delete that. --Columbia clipper 16:22, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Series page changes Hiya, I'm sorry to undo what I'm sure was a lot of work, but I've reverted your edits to the DS9 relaunch and New Frontier pages. As aesthetically pleasing as it is to show off the covers big it makes the pages huge. In the case of the DS9 relaunch it jumbled up the publication order to split everything into different types of media, and both pages suffered from losing useful information which the previous table arrangement made it very easy to look up. Additionally your format isn't as clear as it could be, it flows as easily down as across; so when there are long lists the pattern of what information goes with which cover isn't always obvious. As for the other two series, I will change Vanguard to the previously established format for miniseries, as there are only five novels in that series at the moment that should work well for the moment (good call on making that one horizontal). I will put Titan into a vertical arrangement like New Frontier, as it has more books in the series and I feel the new system does take up a lot of space and confuse information somewhat. Again, really sorry to undo what must have been a lot of work, but thanks for other positive changes such as adding new title images and such. If you still want to push for a more dramatic change across the board I'd request you discuss your ideas before instituting them across multiple pages - that way other members of the community can give you feedback to develop a system that meets everyone's requirements. --8of5 12:35, 10 August 2009 (UTC)